Blood yaoi
by irgroomer
Summary: Sebastian is stressed, Ren can help him...yes its Yaoi; Boy X Boy get over it.


Sebastian slammed the door shut with a growl. "Ashe is better off with that fool anyhow." He straightened his vest and stalked off. He looked around the quiet mansion; ever

since he had convinced Ciel to take a vacation away from him, he had been trying to spend time with Ashe. The two had recently hit it off and were in what Sebastian thought

was a relationship. That is until he found Ashe lip locked with some random blonde woman downtown, outside the café where they were supposed to meet. With a sigh he

gathered his jacket and went out. Sebastian went to the next city over to gain some privacy from the people he knew. Finding a bar he went inside to watch the people

mingle. Ordering only a glass of wine, which he would never drink, he mulled over the past few days. Since Ciel had been turned into a demon, life had been even more

stressful. He still had not gotten his promised soul since Ciel no longer possessed one, and on top of that he was now working for him for free. He was not able to take souls

from other humans as per the terms of the contract residing on his hand, nor was he allowed to disobey any direct order given by his master. He sighed, "Sometimes I regret

ever making a contract with him."

Ren strolled casually through the town, eying the occupants. "Hmm, there is someone around here with an intense aura of my favorite flavor. Now where is she?" He

chuckled as he tracked the aura to a bar. "Hm, she must be trying to drown her sorrows. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. He opened the door to bar and wandered in.

There were a lot of people in here filled with stress. He vaguely wondered why he didn't troll the bars more often, until a drunken man slammed into him moaning something

about work. Ren rolled his eyes, "This is why I usually pass these places up. These worthless humans, drinking until they are incoherent, and then always running into me.

Disgusting."

Sebastian rose and decided to leave. Watching humans could only amuse a demon such as him for so long.

Ren stopped, the aura was moving. He concentrated and realized it was almost out the door. He turned to glimpse a black jacket slip out the door. "She moves pretty fast.

Weird." He hurried to follow. After getting out the door he frowned, "Where did she go? I don't see her anywhere." After concentrating once again he found the aura moving

at a fast pace through the park. He grunted, "The chase is on."

Sebastian frowned; the stranger seemed to be following him. "Very well then, we shall see what comes of this meeting." Running faster, he jumped into a tree and masked

his aura to hide himself.

Ren ran until the aura disappeared. He slowed down and walked, "What! It disappeared?"

Sebastian waited until he was underneath the tree. His eyes glinted as he leaped down on top of Ren.

"What the hell? Aahh!"

Sebastian landed on Ren, with one hand on Ren's chest and the other brandishing three silver knives aimed at Ren's face.

"Why the hell did you jump on me!?"

Sebastian let out his aura, "Why were you following me?"

Ren's eyes widened, "You're not a girl! Why is your aura so appealing?" A blush crept over his face and he covered his mouth.

"Indeed I am not a girl. Again I ask, why are you following me?"

Ren eyed the knives, "Are those silver?"

Sebastian held them closer, much to Ren's distress, "They are. Answer my question or you shall have a very intimate relationship with them."

Ren gulped imaging alarming things that involved said knives.

Sebastian growled, tightening his hold on Ren's shirt and lifting him slightly, bringing him even closer to the knives, "I do not have time to waste with you. Answer me now!"

Ren gripped Sebastian's hand, "I'm a vampire dammit!"

Sebastian glared at him, "And what does a vampire want with a demon such as myself?"

Ren frowned, "You're a demon? Then why are you so stressed?"

Sebastian dropped Ren and got off him, "Why does my stress level have anything to do with you?"

Ren rose and sighed, "Each vampire has a certain blood affinity to which they are attracted. Apparently you are so stressed even _I _was drawn to you.

Sebastian grunted and put away his knives. "So you thought you could just lure me out and suck my blood?"

Ren sighed, "Well I didn't imagine you were male or a demon either. Tch whatever I'm outta here."

Sebastian frowned, "Wait, I think I read somewhere that when a vampire sucks the blood pertaining to their affinity that trait leaves the human for a time."

"Yeah so?"

"Is it the same with a demon?"

Ren frowned, "You know, I have no idea." He turned around, "Listen I really don't swing that way, no offence, but I really don't like sucking on guys."

Sebastian nodded, "But aren't you even a little curious as to how it might be? I for one know I have a virtual wellspring of stress inside me. Perhaps demons even have a

different kind of _kick_." He could see that he was catching Ren's interest. "Let's make a deal shall we? We try this once and then part ways. No one ever needs to know our

little secret."

"You're serious aren't you? Hmm, it does seem like an interesting thing from my point of view. No harm no fowl right?"

Sebastian nodded and loosened his collar, "Shall we?"

"And what if I say no?"

Sebastian chuckled, "How can you refuse?"

Ren swallowed hard as Sebastian purposely pressed his aura on him. _"My blood! Why is it reacting this way?" _His pupils retracted and his breath came out in harsh gasps,

each one taking in more and more of Sebastian's aura. His fangs grew and Ren growled, then he rushed forward and quickly sank his fangs into Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian had a moment of surprise, wondering if he had made a bad choice before a wave of pure pleasure washed over him. Sebastian moaned before he could cover his

mouth.

Ren's heart jumped and he flattened his body against Sebastian. With a growl he finally managed to pull away. He sank to his knees, panting. At the same time Sebastian

dropped to all fours slightly to his right.

Sebastian still covered his mouth to stop the gasping. _"My, exactly what was that?"_

Ren's mouth hung open as he processed what happened. He slowly turned his head to look at the back of Sebastian's head. "Incredible."

Sebastian looked back at him, "My sentiments exactly. I do believe my little experiment went completely out of my reach and far be beyond my expectations."

Ren nodded, "Maybe we should go somewhere a bit more private and discuss matters."

Sebastian nodded and slowly rose to his feet, Ren doing the same. "Shall we retire to your residence?"

Ren blinked owlishly imagining the awkward scene in which his family met the demon he brought home. "No, that won't do, how about your place?"

Sebastian blinked and thought of the empty mansion and nodded, "That will do just fine, although it's a ways to get there."

Ren nodded, "Let's go then."

With Sebastian leading the way, they raced back to the mansion. Sebastian realized something; his stress level didn't seem like it had gone down at all. "Here we are. The

master of the house is not home at the moment so we will have privacy."

Ren frowned, "Master of the house? What are you the hired help or something?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "So to speak. And a rather reluctant one nowadays as well."

Ren blinked, "Ah…well what could force a demon to-oh right you guys have that contract thing right?"

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, the terms of the contract cannot be changed, although the terms can also not be met through a foolish error on my part."

Ren chuckled, "Not too bright are you?"

Sebastian growled, "Says the vampire who has walked straight into my lair."

Ren froze, "Shit." He quickly looked for an exit strategy, until Sebastian chuckled.

"That was a joke. I did not bring you here to cause you harm." Sebastian raised a brow, "Unless you wish me to of course."

Ren brushed a hand through his hair as a light blush stole across his cheekbones.

Sebastian led him to the parlor, "Can I offer you anything? I'm not one for human food, but I am pretty handy in the kitchen."

Ren shook his head, "Nah I don't eat human food anymore since I became a full vampire."

Sebastian nodded and sat across from Ren who had taken a seat in one of the ornate wingchairs.

"You do understand I don't normally bite guys so this kind of thing never happens."

Sebastian nodded, "As you are sure to understand that my tastes are much more refined as well."

Ren narrowed his eyes, "Just what are you trying to say?"

Sebastian smiled, "Merely stating you are not my type either."

"Tch, yeah you're just trying to put me in my place. Well I'll have you know my family is one of the highest ranking vampire families still alive."

"Is that so? Then why have I never heard of you?"

Ren clenched his teeth and growled, "I could say the same about you demon."

Sebastian chuckled, "Hm touché. That is a valid point."

Ren frowned, "Why are you still stressed?"

"Honestly I have no idea…perhaps you have no effect on me?"

Ren snorted, "Yeah right, then why did you collapse after?"

Sebastian straightened his collar, "Ahem, I was simply unprepared. I have never been bitten by a vampire before."

"So are you saying you won't be affected again?"

Sebastian nodded, "I should think not. I am not attracted to you, and your bite was not all that powerful."

Ren's eyebrow twitched, "Not powerful huh? Fine then, I'll challenge you. I'll bite you again, and you show me just how weak I am. "

Sweat dropped in his collar, "Yes of course. Your bite shall be inconsequential."

Ren stood with an evil grin, "Oh really. Lets find out hm? If you're lying I'll have to think of a punishment."

Sebastian swallowed and stood, then loosened his collar once again.

Since Ren was slightly shorter than Sebastian he gripped his lapels and pulled him down a few inches. Ren bared his fangs and smiled, "You lose," he murmured before he

sank his fangs into Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian tried to hold back the moan, but it slipped past his lips. He covered his mouth again as he panted. Gripping Ren's shirt he wilted against him slightly.

Ren removed his fangs and chuckled, "What should your punishment be? As I said before I don't do guys, but the weird thing is that I seem to want you more than I should,

which would normally be not at all. I'm thinking that since this is all messed up anyway, perhaps I should just go with it. What do you think demon?

Sebastian's eyes widened and he stiffened slightly, but he just couldn't get his body to disagree. He was harder than he had ever been before, and he knew Ren knew

because his pelvis was currently resting against Ren quite snugly.

Ren started unbuttoning Sebastian's shirt , then he ran his hand down the exposed flesh. Sebastian convulsed against him. Ren laughed, "Damn, I really put the whammy on

you huh?"

Sebastian growled, "Just shut up all ready. I wish to get this punishment over with and you out of my life."

Ren snickered and nipped Sebastian's pectoral muscle, "Be nice or I may not go easy on you."

Sebastian moaned loudly and fisted both hands in Ren's shirt.

Ren pulled the shirt out of Sebastian's pants and slid it down his arms. The coat fell off, but the shirt caught at the cufflinks and trapped his hands. Ren smiled and led

Sebastian over to a couch that had a fancy design of wood. The wood worked perfectly as he slipped the shirt over it, to hold Sebastian in place.

Sebastian struggled for a moment, as he tried to free his hands. He cried out when Ren gently bit down on a nipple.

Ren licked the nipple a few times before giving the other the same attention. Sebastian was moaning and panting in time to Ren laving on and nipping his nipples. Finally Ren

licked a trail downward, stopping to dip his tongue in Sebastian's navel a few times.

Sebastian arched his back off the couch and cried out. His eyes widened as Ren gripped the waistband of his pants and proceeded to unbutton and unzip them.

It was Ren's turn to widen his eyes, "Jeez I could tell you were well endowed, but I had no idea you were this big!"

Sebastian stared at Ren, his face flushed as his breath panted out. He was still overwhelmed by the bite to say anything coherent.

Ren tentatively ran a fingertip through the bead of moisture at the head, Sebastian moaned and twitched his hips up. Ren grinned, "That sensitive huh?" With a chuckle, Ren

did something he thought he would never want to do in his life; he ran the tip of his tongue from the base to the tip of Sebastian's penis.

It was too much for Sebastian, since he was still floored from the bite; he came hard, the thick white liquid splattering all over his abdomen.

Ren chuckled, "That was a little early don't you think?"

Sebastian glared at him, "That was your fault. You pumped me full of whatever you vampires have to seduce me. I've never been that hard before, nor have I ever come that

soon. Even when I was a young demon I had more control than that."

Ren smiled, "I'm glad to hear that I made you lose control. It's weird for me, but it makes me want you more."

Sebastian stared hungrily as Ren took off his shirt and opened his pants. Ren was nowhere near as big as Sebastian, but his was longer.

Ren removed Sebastian's pants, as well as his own and crawled between Sebastian's legs. "I want to fuck you so bad."

Sebastian moaned, "Yes!"

Ren shoved himself deep inside Sebastian, causing him to scream, but he gave him no time to adjust, "I'm sorry I just can't wait!"

Sebastian wrapped his legs around Ren, "No its good, don't stop!"

Ren hissed as Sebastian clenched around him, "Gah!"

Sebastian moaned and struggled against his shirt until he heard the seams creaking. Technically he could free himself, but the illusion of Ren having control turned him on.

Ren's pattern became erratic and he suddenly bit Sebastian again.

Sebastian shouted hoarsely as he lost control. The shirt suddenly ripped and Sebastian started changing.

Suddenly Ren was looking down at Sebastian's full demon form arching underneath him. He was fascinated by everything, but mostly Sebastian's sharper teeth and his

longer claws.

Sebastian opened his eyes and stared at Ren. His eyes were no longer red, but a glowing fuchsia, "What have you done to me?"

Ren touched a black feather that was resting on Sebastian's stomach, causing him to convulse. Ren groaned and gripped Sebastian's hips to still him.

Sebastian frowned, "I have gone twice now and you have yet to go at all. This is not fair." Sebastian twisted his hips, causing Ren to gasp and dig his nails into Sebastian's

sides.

Ren panted, "I'm close though."

Sebastian smiled and gently grabbed Ren's shoulders to bring him down for a kiss, when they broke for air Sebastian murmured, "Let me take control."

Ren found himself on his back. Black feathers floated around him when Sebastian began to move. Ren moaned, then covered his mouth.

With a chuckle Sebastian captured both of Ren's hands and held them over his head. "I want to hear you Ren."

Ren arched his back, panting and moaning in time to Sebastian riding him. "So close!"

Sebastian clenched while he was riding Ren. With a roar, Ren came, shooting deep inside Sebastian, but Sebastian wasn't finished, for he was once again hard.

Ren tensed as he felt Sebastian trying to gain entrance into his body, "No!"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes until Ren shifted.

Sebastian let go of Ren's hands and Ren lowered his mouth to Sebastian's swollen member.

"Use caution, I do not wish to be bit there."

Ren rolled his eyes up to watch Sebastian's reaction as he took him into his mouth.

Sebastian's eyes widened and his mouth opened as Ren took him all the way in. He was amazed Ren could take all of him as Ren's lips touched the base of him.

Ren gently ran his teeth across Sebastian's member causing him to gasp and writhe.

Sebastian growled, "This is a dangerous game you play. Let me fuck you."

Ren growled against Sebastian, causing his to moan.

Sebastian fought not to thrust into Ren's mouth, as he was sure if he did that he would inadvertently find himself bitten.

Ren switched to his hands and bit Sebastian's inner thigh. Sebastian was done again with a hoarse cry.

Sebastian collapsed back onto the couch and shifted back to his humanoid form, while Ren crawled over to a chair to watch him.

"I can't believe I did this."

"Are you regretting it?"

Ren thought about that, "No, I don't but I'm not sure I could do this with anyone else."

Sebastian nodded, "Good because I would not tolerate it. I happen to be a very jealous lover."

Ren chuckled, "if I ever did get another lover, and you found out, my youngest sister would love you. Her affinity is jealousy."

Sebastian chuckled, "Oh and what about the rest of your family?"

Ren blinked, "Well, my mother likes liars, my father likes pride, and my oldest sister goes for unhappiness. She is a bit of an enigma though, since she doesn't drink blood;

she gives it."

Sebastian laughed, "Your mother should meet my ex then. Maybe once he can't lie, he'll stop being such a waste of space. I have never heard of a vampire giving blood

before. Couldn't that turn them or something?"

Ren shook his head, "Aside from the blood giving, she is a standard human girl. We're still looking for a way to change her the way she should be."

Sebastian shook his head, "I have never heard about anything like that."

"That's the idea. We're hoping no one will find out until we've fixed it."

The door slammed open

"Sebastian I'm bored. Your vacation is ove-put your bloody clothes on!"

Sebastian sighed, "Yes my lord." In a flash Sebastian was clothed.

"Why are you naked in my parlor and who is he?!"

Sebastian bowed low, "Apologies my lord, I did not expect you back for a few days or I would have prepared for your arrival. Did you enjoy your trip?"

Ciel glared at him, "No."

"Come let me help you out of your travel clothes."

Ciel cringed back, "I'm perfectly capable of doing that on my own."

Sebastian blinked, "Yes of course."

Ciel stomped out of the room and Sebastian sighed.

Ren chuckled, "I see why you are so stressed."

Sebastian nodded, "Yes and your bites have done nothing to relieve that either. I wonder why."

Ren shrugged and rose to dress. "I'll see what I can find out."

Sebastian leaned close, "Whenever you get hungry, please come over. I can always distract the young lord somehow for a few minutes."

Ren swallowed and shivered, "Yeah…uh ok."

Sebastian smiled, "See you soon." Then he grabbed Ren and drowned him in a passionate kiss.

Ren was dazed as he stumbled out of the manor and headed for home. When he arrived his mother cornered him in the doorway.

"Great, you're here. Listen your grandmother is here and-"

Ren struggled out of her hold and bolted toward the door.

"Oh Ren! You're home, come to grandma!"

Ren suddenly had his grandmother clinging to his waist,

"You know I haven't seen you in forever! Where are you going?"

Ren sighed, knowing nothing was going to release him from his grandmother's ferocious grip, "I was just ah…going to get you a welcome home present before you saw me."

Elda squealed, "Oh but it's too late now! I've already seen you, now give Grammy a kiss!"

Ren panicked, "Uh what do you know about demons?"

"Demons?" She grinned, "Mmm, have you seen one?"

"He's mine!" At once he realized what he said and slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Ha ha, Ren has a boyfriend!"

Ren glanced up in horror to see his entire family standing in the hall.

"Quiet Boogie" Anju said as she throttled him.

Ren found himself planted on the couch being interrogated.

"Where did you find a demon?"

"What were you two doing?" his mother Calera said.

"Were you together all night?" Boogie cajoled.

"Why? You were supposed to carry on the family name!" Ren's father Henry whined.

"I thought you liked girls?"

"I don't understand…" Karin the ever oblivious older sister, (although younger than Ren).

Ren wanted to melt into the cushions. "Would all of you just shut up?! Why didn't my bite change him? He's still stressed."

Elda squealed, "Ooh! He's under contract isn't he?"

Ren blinked, "Um…yeah how'd you know?"

"Everyone knows a demon under contract can't be affected by a vampire if his contractor is the one causing the emotion."

"Well I didn't." he mumbled.

"Idiot!" Calera said as she belted him with her slipper.

"I thought Ren liked girls."

"Get with the program!" Calera said as she smacked Karin with her slipper.

"Darling, don't you think you should give them a break?"

Calera glared at Henry and raised her slipper threateningly.

"No I'm sorry, be as harsh as you want!"

Ren sighed, "Okay…so I can bite him over and over and he'll never get better until his contract is fulfilled? Man I guess he's getting the raw end of the deal huh?"

"I don't know about that…sounds like you two were both getting a raw deal hmm?"

Anju shook Boogie menacingly, but didn't say anything this time.

Karin let out a jaw cracking yawn, "I'm sleepy, I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone."

"Tch, can't even stay up all night like a real vampire. When're you going to grow up!" At that the family started arguing about ways to fix Karin.

"Ooh, leave me alone! I'm going to bed."

Ren smiled and snuck away, his family obliviously arguing while he made his escape. He had no idea where he was going to go, since he was hiding from his family. He

couldn't go back to Sebastian since Ciel was home, and he was too annoyed to go anywhere near people at this point. Finally, he decided to go to the beach, at least there it

would be quiet this time of night. After he arrived he was annoyed to hear the laughter of a pair of lovers hidden in the rocks. He heard the man giggle, and then the woman

moaned. He sighed and was about to walk away when he heard the woman whisper,

"And to think that idiot Sebastian doesn't even know about us."

"Mmm, I think I'll go see him tonight."

Ren frowned, what were the odds that he would find the bastard that had cheated on Sebastian with the blonde? He calmly walked over to the rocks and peered down to see

a blonde woman and a white-haired man cuddling. "Well, well, well, I've found a pair of cockroaches that I need to crush."

"Who the hell do you think you are asshole?"

"Your worst nightmare." He jumped down near them and said, "You cheat on Sebastian with this hussy? She's not even worth that."

Ashe stood uncaring that his clothes were not on and suddenly hung on Ren's neck, "Oh, should I cheat on him with you then?"

Ren hissed and leaped away from Ashe, "Get away from me you freak! I don't like guys."

"Would this be better suited to your tastes?" He said as he changed shape and turned into a woman.

"What the hell? I'm outta here!" The woman cried as she quickly gathered her clothes and ran off.

"You're a little liar anyway, you still smell like sex. Plus I would know Sebastian's scent anywhere."

Ren growled, and was shocked to find he was slightly interested in the man/woman, although not enough to even imagine doing anything with her…him? Ren shoved the

annoying angel away when she clung to him again. "Look, just stay away from him. He's too good for the likes of you."

"Oh, but _you_ are good enough? I'll bet you can't even satisfy him like I can."

Ren raised his head regally, "Did you make him come three times the first time you fucked?"

Angela blinked and stepped back, "Three! You're lying."

Ren smirked, "Yeah and he even lost control enough that he changed forms."

Angela fell onto her butt, "You saw his other form?"

"Yeah, not only that, but I fucked his other form too. So you see, you're utterly worthless."

Angela cried out, "You bitch!" Before she ran off.

Ren looked down, seeing Ashe's clothes on the ground. Grinning evilly he gathered them up, tied them around a rock, and flung them into the ocean. Feeling better than he

had in a long time, he strolled home. "Wonder if I can get to bed before being accosted by Elda?" Surprisingly everyone was already in bed when he got home. He smiled and

slipped blissfully into his bed.

"Sebastian, wash my chairs immediately. In fact, burn them; they're covered in bodily fluids."

"Yes my lord," he said trying to suppress a smirk at the disgust on Ciel's face. He removed the offending pieces of furniture from the room and replaced them with identical

ones.

"Hmph, why in the bloody hell were you doing…that in my parlor anyway. You have a room of your own."

"Apologies my lord, but you are mistaken. As I do not sleep, I have no room, I never have. Of course you would not have known this when you were human, since you used

to sleep then, but one would think you should have found out by now."

Ciel glared at Sebastian and his eyebrow twitched, "Who are you to reprimand me? I am the lord of this castle and I control you!"

Sebastian was feeling daring, "Ah, but you relinquished your hold on the Phantomhive name and all it entails when you became a demon. Furthermore, you only control me

because I let you."

Ciel laughed, "Oh, you let me control you? Then show me how you can have your own will! Break the bond then Sebastian."

"Is that an order my lord?"

Ciel laughed again, "Yes, show me your power!"

Sebastian grinned, "Yes, my lord."

Ciel was shocked to feel pain in his right eye, much like when the contract had been formed. "What is going on?"

Sebastian used his teeth to slip his glove off his right hand and grinned like a madman as Ciel watched in horror. Sebastian's seal disappeared.

Ciel ran to a mirror and screamed in anger when he saw his seal was gone as well. "What did you do!"

Sebastian laughed, "Why, exactly what you asked of me. You told me to show you my power and break the bond. That and fulfilling the contract are the only two ways to

break the bond, aside from death of course." He grinned, "And now I am free. I am no longer tied to your filthy carcass for all of eternity. Goodbye you little brat."

As Sebastian leaped out a window, Ciel screamed, cursing Sebastian's name.

"I can't believe I am free. First things first, to get rid of these oppressive subservient clothes." He strolled into a mall and picked up the first thing that interested him.

Grinning, he paid the cashier with some of the money he had stolen from Ciel when he left, and went into a dressing room to change. When he emerged, leaving his old

clothes discarded in the dressing room, he was wearing black leather pants, a black leather vest, open without a shirt underneath, black boots and a gold chain on his neck.

As an afterthought he walked into another store and got his upper left ear pierced with a diamond stud. He was attracting attention as he left the mall, but he ignored every

one of them. Sebastian walked around the town for a bit, just soaking up the sunshine. It was something he was not often able to do while he was with Ciel as he was always

caring for his young master. Finally he decided to do another thing he hadn't been able to do in a long time; grinning he wandered into a pet shop. The owner asked if he

needed help, but he brushed him off headed straight for the cats. At the sight of the kittens tumbling over one another, the great demon in black leather just melted. "So

lovely; soft fur, perfect forms. I could sit here for hours just watching."

The owner was puzzled by the tough-looking guy going all soppy over a bunch of kittens, "You ah…want to hold them?"

"Oh yes, I would like that very much."

He opened the door to a glass room that also had a window outside. "Which one?" He asked as he turned to the cat cages.

Sebastian's eyes were glittering almost feverishly as he said, "All of them, I want to play with them all!"

The owner blinked and shrugged, "Whatever. Guess it'll be good for them since they can get their exercise."

He grinned as the owner popped kitten after kitten into the room. Soon there were fifteen kittens crawling all over the demon. Sebastian was in heaven, and he squealed with

delight as they tumbled all over him. He soon caught the attention of passersby on the street. People gathered to see the man who looked like a biker giggling with delight as

he played with a roomful of kittens.

The owner of the pet shop grinned and stepped over to Sebastian, "Hey, you ah…like cats right?"

Sebastian glared at him, "I should think the answer to your question would be most obvious yes?"

The man grimaced, "Yeah…um well, how would you like to work here part time? You could play with the cats all you want as long as you clean their cages and feed them."

Sebastian blinked a few times, then pondered the question, "Hmm, this sounds most acceptable, although I do have a question as to the pay. I have no need in particular for

human money, although you do possess something that I require."

He blinked, "Yeah? What might that be?"

Sebastian grinned, "Your soul of course."

He burst out laughing, "Oh that's rich! I give you my soul so you can play with some kitties! Ha you're a funny guy. You'll start out at minimum wage and we'll go from there.

If you need a place to stay there's a room above the shop. I moved out when the business started coming along. Decorate it however you wish. Food and litter for the cats is

in the room behind the counter. I'm sure you know how to do everything. Ha, my soul."

Sebastian frowned, and then grimaced when the man, in his rant, slapped Sebastian on the back in a friendly gesture. He stared on incredulously as the man shook his head

and began to walk away.

He stopped suddenly, "Oh I almost forgot, my name's Vincent, but all my friends call me Vinny."

Sebastian smirked, "A pleasure to meet you Master Vincent. You may call me Sebastian."

Vincent smiled, "Heh, mind if I call you Sebby?"

Sebastian's face soured as he thought upon the ingrate who insisted on calling him 'Sebby-chan or Sebas-chan' "Actually I do mind very much. I would much rather you call

me Sebastian"

Vincent frowned, "Uh yeah well…I'll be over here working the cash register."

Finally Sebastian was alone with the kittens again. It seemed rather strange to have left Ciel's side after so long. He hardly believed that the morning had brought about such

change. Ciel had kept to his usual routine of pretending to sleep, and taking his tea in the morning, even though the pot was empty; demons had no use for human food

anyhow. When Ciel had attempted to retire to his parlor, that was when he had remembered Sebastian's indiscretions from the evening before and had thrown his little hissy

fit. He momentarily pondered how Ciel was ever going to survive now without him. Not that he cared, more the opposite, he was quite frankly amused at the thought of Ciel

panicking, trying to figure out the most mundane things on his own. For instance, he was sure the brat had never once dressed himself in his life. He wondered if Ciel even

knew where his clothes were kept. He was distracted from his daydream by a kitten pouncing onto his head and peering into his eyes from above. Sebastian chuckled as the

kitten mewed at him questioningly, as if asking why he was musing instead of playing with him. The stream of gawkers eventually came into the store and proceeded to

purchase animals left and right.

Vincent grinned as dollar signs floated in his eyes. He had just known that hiring the rough and tumble guy would bring in the customers. He glanced over at Sebastian who

seemed entranced by the sight of a black kitten wrestling with a white one. Finally a calico leaped out of nowhere, making the tough guy squeal in delight. Vincent rolled his

eyes and suppressed a chuckle. That man deserved a raise and he had only been working for twenty minutes.

Finally Sebastian reluctantly put the kittens up as they were getting tired and started actually doing his job. Every so often a customer would ask for help and Sebastian,

unable to break out of his habit as a butler, would show them excellent customer service. Around noon Vincent announced he was going on a lunch break. Sebastian agreed

to watch the store since he was not going to eat anyway. Vincent didn't think he was serious about not eating lunch, but he let him run the shop while he took an hour for

lunch. After he left, a lone girl wandered in. "Welcome to Vincent's pet shop. How may I be of assistance today?" The girl couldn't have been older than six or seven.

"Kitty!" She cried as she pointed to the wall of kittens who were beginning to awaken after their long nap.

"Ah, you fancy the kittens, young mistress?" Sebastian said with a smile, "And where might your mother be hm?"

The little girl shrugged, "Want kitty please."

Sebastian sighed contentedly, "Finally a child with some semblance of manners, come then. I'm sure your mother is looking for you. What better way for her to find you than

to see you playing in the play window. Which one do you fancy then young mistress?"

She pointed enthusiastically at one of the black ones, "Black like your clothes. Mine are pink, but you don't have a pink kitty."

He nodded and put her in the glass room with the kitten, "Be nice to him please."

She nodded excitedly as the kitten immediately leaped on one of the ribbons on her frilly dress. She squealed in delight.

After about ten minutes a harried-looking woman rushed by the window only to stop and sag with relief. She rushed in.

"Oh thank god I found you baby!"

Sebastian chuckled, "Actually Madam, I believe I found her. I had hoped by placing her in the window you would see her. In fact had you not come soon I was going to resort

to calling the police. I'm glad you came."

The woman nodded, "Yes than you so much for taking care of her for me. I was shopping a few stores away when she slipped away in the crowd. I'm so glad she wanderd in

here."

Sebastian nodded toward the girl who had yet to notice her mother, "She seems to be quite attached to that cat. Does she happen to have a cat at home?"

She shook her head, "No, are they difficult to care for?"

Sebastian shook his head, "Of course not Madam." He told her all about cats. When the woman asked her daughter if she wanted to keep the kitten, the child squealed with

joy. In the end the woman ended up leaving with over $200 in cat accessories, as well as the cat itself. When Vincent returned from lunch he was astounded.

"That was from one sale?! That's how much I usually sell after three or four customers!"

Sebastian chuckled, "What can I say? I'm simply one hell of a salesman."

Sebastian worked at the pet shop for the rest of the day in peace. Vincent was a little concerned that he never ate lunch, but Sebastian assured him that he would be fine.

"You sure you aren't hungry? If it's money, you can borrow some so you can go eat."

Sebastian shook his head, "No, I am simply not hungry. I am unused to taking an afternoon meal."

Vincent sighed, "Fine, but I want you to come eat dinner with my family."

Sebastian shook his head again, "No thank you. I prefer not to have an audience when I eat. You don't have to worry about me."

Vincent nodded, "Fine. Will you be all right tonight?"

Sebastian smiled, "Yes of course. What time shall I come down tomorrow?"

"Hmm, well since you're only part time, you can come down during my lunch break and stay till the end of the day. That way the shop can stay open during lunch now. If you

can keep up the business like you did today, then that'll more than make up for your pay."

Sebastian sighed, "I told you already, I have no need for your human money."

Vincent blinked, "Uh, you're still on that? Well, law says I have to pay you so you'll get paid. Night. See you tomorrow."

Sebastian blinked at Vincent's retreating back, and looked at the door leading to the back. He frowned, realizing this was the first place that was his own. Even before Ciel, he

had never had his own place. He had always lived like the other demons. None of them had need of homes, since they didn't sleep and didn't own possessions. After going

through the back room, he found the door that led upstairs. He climbed the stairs slowly, pondering the fact that though temporary, he had a home. The warm feeling was

highly unexpected. The door opened to a small kitchen, which he would have no need of. The kitchen was just big enough for a small card table to fit over in one of the

corners. Through that the living room could be seen. The living room was nothing more than a couch with an end table on both sides, and a small television. One door opened

to the back of the building. Sebastian opened another door and found the bathroom. He shrugged, he wouldn't need the toilet, but he did shower. He retreated and opened

the last door blinking at the size of the bedroom; it was nearly as big as the whole apartment. There was a king sized bed, and a big dresser dominating the room, but

nothing in the way of decoration in the whole apartment. There was no bedding on the bed, but he found some in a small closet in the bedroom that he had nearly

overlooked. He grinned at the black silk sheets. He was surprised Vincent had such good tastes in bedding. After making the bed, more out of habit than necessity, he

wandered into the living room and studied the remote. After a moment he pushed the power button and glared at the images on the screen. It was an infomercial about some

carpet cleaner. He channel surfed until he found the discovery channel; It was a feature on big cats. The night passed surprisingly fast, considering that he used to have

nothing to do when he was with Ciel. He finally got bored around eight in the morning and turned off the television. He went out the door leading to the back of the building

and descended the stairs, blinking at the early morning light. He stretched and looked around town. There were few people about at this time of day, but he headed for the

mall again. He had enough left of Ciel's money to buy a few more outfits, now that he had a place to put them. On the way bringing his purchases home he saw a shop selling

antiques. Curious, he stepped inside. The woman at the register was an older woman. She blinked at the sight of the tough man entering her shop, but never spoke a word.

Sebastian saw a few things he was interested in. He supposed he had a use for human money after all. He returned to his apartment over the pet shop, and changed after

showering. He made a mental note to buy some other soap soon, since the stuff that was there was not suited to his tastes at all. Sebastian finally wandered down near noon

and found Vincent in a deep discussion with a customer over the advantages of salt water and fresh water tanks. When their conversation was over Sebastian waved to him

and Vincent left. Once again he managed to make an outstanding sale before Vincent returned.

Vincent chuckled, "All right, go ahead and play with the cats now, you know you want to."

Sebastian opened all the cages before Vincent could stop him.

"Wait, they're going to get away-hey they're following you…" Vincent was in awe as every single one of the cats and kittens followed Sebastian into the play room. "Well I'll

be…"

Three days passed in tranquility. Sebastian was not bored since he had the kitties to play with every day. Vincent decided to take the day off, so he let Sebastian take over

that day. There was a lull around the evening a few hours before close. The bell jangled and Sebastian greeted the new customer before turning around. Today Sebastian was

wearing tight black jeans and a midriff-baring mesh shirt. He turned and his mood soured.

Ashe entered the store and grinned, "I finally found you darling. Why didn't you come to me after that wretched child turned you out?"

Sebastian glared, "He didn't turn me out. I broke the contract and left him. Why are you here? Were you not having enough fun with your new woman?" He spat the words

out venomously.

Ashe had the gall to look shocked, "I have no idea what you are talking about! I waited at the restaurant that whole day all alone you know!"

Sebastian raised a brow, "Since when did waiting alone involve shoving your tongue down some blonde woman's throat? I was there early and saw everything."

Ashe blinked, "You were there early…um…oh the woman! She was not breathing, I was doing CPR!"

"While standing? I had no idea that a human woman is able to stand while unconscious."

Ashe opened his mouth, but couldn't find any excuses. Then after a moment he gave an 'aha' expression. "Oh, but I met your new boy toy. Seems you were cheating on me

too."

Sebastian moved before Ashe could even blink, "After I saw you with that whore I no longer considered us together, therefor any one I am with, is none of your damn

business!"

Ashe paled and leaned back, nodding.

Sebastian bared his teeth, "Leave and do not come back ever again or you will regret it." Sebastian watched Ashe leave and felt a lightening in his chest. He breathed a sigh

of relief and relaxed back into the lull of the evening in the shop. After dark Sebastian started closing up shop. The bell tinkled again, "Welcome to Vincent's pet shop, how

may I help you?"

"Bout time I found you. That little rat bastard wouldn't tell me a thing. Even slammed the door in my face. I'm guessing you haven't been there in a while since the brat

looked like he was dressed by a two-year-old."

Sebastian chuckled and locked the door behind Ren, then slammed him against the wall, kissing him voraciously.

Ren moaned and arched against Sebastian, clutching his fingers in his hair.

Sebastian didn't care that the register hadn't been closed down, or that the lights were still on. He dragged Ren up to his room and threw him onto the bed.

Ren flipped them over and sucked Sebastian's nipple into his mouth right through the mesh shirt, causing Sebastian to hiss and dig his nails into Ren's forearms. Ren

practically ripped Sebastian's clothes off, causing the demon to moan. Ren felt as though he was going to explode, he popped the button and zipper on his jeans and palmed

himself.

Sebastian immediately spread his legs wide, and when Ren didn't move fast enough, he slammed himself onto Ren's erection.

Ren screamed in ecstasy and thrust into Sebastian with wild abandon. With a growl, Ren bit into Sebastian causing him to change into his other form as he came. Ren

chuckled after he closed the wounds, "I love that I can make you lose control like that."

Sebastian gasped; he felt different. Thought left his head though, when Ren reminded him that he was not yet finished.

Ren moved slowly this time, taking his time in building the fire. Ren whined, "Sebastian I feel…"

Sebastian groaned and tightened around Ren. He had finally had enough of the slow pace and flipped them over. Ren was doubly surprised, when not only did Sebastian pick

up the pace, but he even beat his wings to give more force to the thrusts. Sebastian's deadly claws gripped Ren's upper arms, but never pierced the skin. With a hoarse

shout, Sebastian came with Ren. The two lay there side by side, breathing heavily after Sebastian changed back to his human form. Sebastian marveled at how good he felt.

After a moment he suddenly sat up, "It finally worked."

"What?" Ren said as he blinked, "What worked?"

Sebastian smiled, "I no longer feel stress. I feel…warm."

Ren smiled, "What, have you never felt happiness before?"

Sebastian frowned, "No, I don't think I ever have. I was raised in hell you know."

Ren laughed, "Huh, wonder if this makes you less of a demon."

Sebastian glared, "Oh and what would that make me then? Surely not an angel."

Ren giggled, "Even so, you would be a hell of a better angel than that bitch you were with before."

Sebastian agreed, "I have to go finish closing up shop. You can stay here if you want." Ren nodded and Sebastian went downstairs. He shut off the lights first, since he hadn't

bothered with clothes, then shut down the register after counting the till and depositing the money into the safe. He smiled as he ascended the stairs. "I'm back." He blinked

at the open door leading outside. He glanced into the bedroom and bathroom, frowning when Ren was not there. "Ren?" he called as he approached the open door. "Ren are

you out here?" There had been no sign of a struggle, and he remembered locking the door when he had went down to tend the shop this morning. Had Ren opened the door

to someone, and then gotten taken? He threw on some pants and ran down the stairs, "Ren!" he yelled as he looked around frantically. There was no sign of the vampire

anywhere."

"Ooh, Sebas-chan! How lovely to see you. Mmm and with no shirt too; simply _ravishing!"_

For once he was happy to see the annoying Shinigami, "Grell, have you seen a vampire with light blue hair?"

Grell hung on Sebastian's shoulder, "Hmm, maybe…"

Sebastian sighed and kissed Grell full on the lips. He wondered that he was able to do that without cringing. Must be the happiness Ren's bite had given him.

Grell gaped, then squealed, "Yes, yes I saw him being dragged away."

Sebastian snarled, "By who?" When Grell didn't answer, Sebastian kissed him again.

Before Grell passed out, he said, "Ashe and Pluto."

Sebastian was beyond furious, but he had no idea where to begin looking.

"You want to know where the angel and the dog took your lover? Eh heh heh heh!"

Sebastian rounded on the Undertaker, "Do you know where they went?"

Undertaker smiled, "Hmm, for a price I can tell you anything."

Sebastian closed his eyes, the feeling of happiness was beginning to wear off and stress was beginning to build up again. Sebastian glared at him, then whispered in the

Undertaker's ear.

Undertaker erupted into peals of laughter. When he caught his breath he said, "Oh that is too rich! They were going to Ciel's mansion. Ciel wants you back you know."

Sebastian's posture went rigid, "I'll kill the little bastard." In a flash, Sebastian was gone, leaving a giggling Undertaker, and an unconscious Grell. In no time Sebastian was

back at Ciel's mansion, and racing through it, looking for a sign of anyone. The place was trashed, and smelled funny. He heard a noise coming from Ciel's bedroom, the

sound was muffled, but he knew a grunt of pain when he heard one. Sebastian slammed open the door and roared at the sight of Ren bleeding all over the floor while Ashe

and Pluto held him down. Ciel was holding a knife to Ren's throat with a sadistic smile.

"Lovely to see you again Sebastian. I have a proposition for you, you become my servant again and I may allow him to live. What do you say?"

Ren moaned in fear, through the gag in his mouth.

Sebastian snarled, causing them all to flinch. When they didn't let go of Ren, his vision tunneled to the three enemies in front of him. He roared in outrage and melted into his

other form. He took satisfaction in the fact that they all quivered in fear of his true demonic form, well, all but Ren quivered. Faster than any of them could blink, he ripped

their heads right off their bodies. The blood spurting forth showered Ren and Sebastian, but neither cared. Sebastian surged forward again and caught Ren up in a passionate

embrace.

Epilogue

Ren and Sebastian both lived comfortably in the shop above the pet store. After a week, Ren swallowed his pride and brought Sebastian home to meet his family. He was

loved instantly by everyone but Calera, but she warmed up to him eventually. After a decade of working at the pet store, Vincent retired, leaving the whole thing to

Sebastian. Grell finally got over the fact that he had been used for information and realized he was better off with one of his own kind anyway. He invited Sebastian and all

the Maakas to his and Undertaker's wedding on Halloween night. Ren finally asked Sebastian to marry him a week later. Henry was ecstatic when Ren told him they would be

keeping the Maaka family name. Though Sebastian did not stress easily anymore, they still enjoyed the occasional bite. Finally, no one missed Ciel, Ashe/Angela, and Pluto

who Sebastian left for the wild animals to devour.

**End**


End file.
